


Ratatouilleface

by bitingbones



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitingbones/pseuds/bitingbones
Summary: This is literally word for word a summary of Ratatouille but with the Sallyface peeps.Enjoy.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher
Kudos: 4





	Ratatouilleface

Larry is a highly intelligent and idealistic young rat with unusually acute senses of taste and smell, who dreams of becoming a chef like his idol, the late Mrs.Packerton. However, the rest of his colony, including his brother Chug and his mother Lisa, are interested in food only for sustenance. One day, Larry and Chug go to retrieve seasoning for some of Larry's food only to have an encounter with the homeowner whose ceiling houses their colony, forcing the colony to flee. Larry is separated from the clan and eventually finds himself above the kitchen of Packerton's Restaurant in Paris.

When Larry observes a young garbage boy named Sal Fisher attempt to fix a soup he has spilled, he recognizes that Sal is unintentionally ruining it and fixes his mistakes. Sal catches him in the act, but does not reveal him to Travis, Packerton's former sous-chef and new owner of the restaurant. Travis confronts Sal for tampering with the soup, but when it is served to a critic and proves to be a success, Ashley Campbell, the staff's only female cook, convinces Travis not to fire Sal. Travis spots Larry trying to escape, and orders Sal to kill the rat, but Sal, upon finding out Larry can understand him, decides to keep him instead.

When Sal is ordered to replicate the soup, he is helped by Larry. Travis, having tried the soup, decides to retain Sal. Back in Sal's apartment the two learn to communicate and devise a plan: Larry hides under Sal's toque at the restaurant and guides his movements like a marionette by pulling on his hair. Travis orders Ash to teach Sal to be a cook.

Sal starts to become successful as a cook; as his dishes guided by Larry prove to be enormously successful at the restaurant. Travis becomes suspicious when he sees Sal interacting with Larry in split-second encounters. He attempts to get Sal drunk so he can reveal how the rat is connected to him, however Sal does not reveal any information about the rat.

Larry witnesses Travis's discovery that Sal i is Packerton's illegitimate son and rightful owner of the restaurant, and gives the evidence to Sal, who forces Travis out. The restaurant thrives as Larry's recipes become popular, though as Sal and Ash develop a relationship, Larry begins to feel left out. He reunites with Chug and the clan, but is rejected by Lisa over his admiration for humans.

The dour world-renowned food critic Todd Morrison, whose negative review had indirectly led to Packerton's death, announces he will once again dine at the restaurant. After an argument with Sal, Larry leads his clan to raid the restaurant's pantries in revenge, but Sal drives them out. Larry is captured by Travis, who intends to use his talents to create a line of frozen food products, but is promptly freed by Lisa and Chug. Sal apologizes to Larry, having been unable to cook without him, and reveals the truth to his staff, but they all leave, heartbroken and in disbelief. Ash returns after recalling Packerton's famous motto, "Anyone can cook."

Impressed by Larry's determination, Lisa and the clan offer to help, and cook under Larry's direction while Sal waits tables. Travis and a health inspector he called earlier attempt to interfere, but are bound, gagged, and locked in the food storage. Larry creates a variation on ratatouille which reminds Todd of his mother's cooking. Humbled and delighted by the dish, Todd asks to meet the chef, so Sal and Ash wait until the other diners have left before introducing Larry. Todd is stunned and writes a glowing review, saying how he now understands Packerton's motto, and indirectly calling Larry "nothing less than the finest chef in France."

Despite the review, the restaurant is shut down due to the presence of the rats, thanks to Travis and the health inspector "ratting them out", causing Todd to lose his job and credibility as a critic. However, taking on a new job as an investor, he now funds and frequents a popular new bistro, La Ratatouille, run by Larry, Sal, and Ash as the rat colony settles into their new home in the bistro's attic.


End file.
